I'd Do Anything
by PaladinDragon
Summary: Yugi likes Yami, who is going out with Seto...will he ever be able to tell him how he feels? OneShot SxYY


I'd Do Anything

Finished: 7- 3- 05

Rated to be safe.

Notes: Heh, heh...here's another one! This one was written in light of my own life. This guy keeps giving me these signals and I really like him-he's my prom date!-but he hangs all over this other girl and I know he'd never pick me over her. Well, since this isn't a place togripe about life, I'll let you get to the story. Thanks!

Warnings: Yoai

-----------

_This could be the one last chance_

_to make you understand_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_to try and make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall sleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cause I know I won't forget you..._

_-Simple Plan_

-----------

Yugi lay facedown on his bed, feeling like the loneliest person on the planet. Why did things have to be so difficult? He couldn't seem to get the one person he had ever been in love with out of his mind.

Yami. His gorgeous looks complimented by his great personality. Yugi sighed. He loved him so much. Yugi thought Yami had returned the feelings, until about two days ago. Yami had come home late after school. Yugi was already home. he had decided to finally tell Yami how he felt. He was tired of all the hints that could be hints, or could also just be friendly teasing. So when Yami came bouncing in, Yugi was waiting. Coincidence had them blurting out they had something to say at the same time, and Yugi, being nervous about his confession, insisted Yami go first. In his excitement, Yami didn't protest.

"Yugi, Set asked me to move in with him!" Yugi couldn't help but let his mouth drop open.

"This quick?" They had only been going out with each other about a month. Yugi didn't think there was really anything special about their relationship. He nodded, "But, if you need me here..."

"Oh, no! Go on, Yami. Good luck. I hope you're happy." Yami smiled, hugged him, and left that night. It wasn't the first time Yugi cried himself to sleep, and wouldn't be the last.

Yugi turned onto his side and jumped when the phone rang. Ha grabbed it after the second ring.

"Hey Yugi, it's Yami." Of course, Yugi knew who was on the other line as soon as he spoke.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you would want to go somewhere tonight." Yami said.

_Would he want to go somewhere?_

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, worried.

"Oh, no. It's just been awhile since I've seen you is all." Yugi's heart leapt. He wants to spend time with me?

"Yea, I'd love too." What he really wanted to say threatened to spill out.

"See you in a while, then." Yami hung up just as Yugi finally said - "I love you!" He slammed the phone down with a curse. No three words are harder to say to the person they belong to.

-----------

"You let me win, didn't you ?" Yami accused teasingly. They gathered up their cords, Yugi set his on the ground in front of him and studied Yami.

"Nah, you've always been better than me."

"Don't underestimate yourself." Yugi smiled at him a bit sadly.

"Are you happy Yami?" he asked quietly. Yami looked up quickly.

"Yes." he said, a bit too fast. Yugi smiled a little sadly.

"Good." He left before Kaiba or Mokuba could get home.

-----------

The next day at school, Yugi sat on one of the hard lunch benches, listening to Joey rave, and watching Yami and Seto.

"Tha' nerve of that guy! Look at 'em! Thinks he's all that because he's--"

"Will you shut up already?" Bakura finally yelled. Yugi sighed, shaking his head at them. As their fight continued, Yugi never took his eyes off the figure across the room.

He was laughing. Yugi thought he could barely hear him over the buzz of the crowd.

"Why don't you just tell him?" A soft voice asked right in his ear. He jumped slightly, nearly forgetting Ryou sat next to him. A second more hand his words hit home.

"It's harder than it looks. Besides, I don't want to destroy _that_." Yugi motioned towards the couple, who were both staring at each other as if no one else existed in the world. Ryou shook his head as Bakura slipped an arm around his waist, though he still argued with Joey and never even looked at Ryou. Yugi's friend smiled slightly.

"You may not be 'destroying' as much as you think." he said. Yami had dropped his gaze, his yellow bangs hiding his slight frown from his partner. Yugi started thinking.

---------

Later that day, Yugi was walking down a hallway to his locker. The bell had already rung to signal the end of the day, so the hallways were nearly empty. Yugi really liked this time of day. He could walk unhindered down the beige corridors, there was no one to get in the way, or anyone bigger than you to 'accidentally' knock you down.

Yugi gritted his teeth, frowning over _that_ earlier incident, but all thoughts were wiped away when he rounded the next corner. he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was his yami and he was alone.

He smiled warmly when he saw Yugi. "Hey!" Yugi found his confidence and smiled back. "Hi! Why are you still here? I thought you would have already gone."

"And miss a chance to walk my favorite hikari home? Never!" Yugi stuffed his armload of books into the messy locker Yami stood beside and replied smartly, "I'm your _only_ hikari."

"I know, which only makes you more special." Yugi could feel himself blush before he could stop himself.

_What is all of this?_ Yugi thought as they walked outside.

"Thanks Yami."

"Your welcome." There was silence as they turned down the street. Yami's good mood seemed to dissipate the closer they got to his old home.

Yugi watched him from the corner of his eye warily. Something was wrong. He didn't know what and he wanted to help. Yami kept glancing over in his direction and started to say something. Yugi would wait patiently, but nothing was said between them until they reached Yugi's front door.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, but I can't stay long. Yugi there is something we need to talk about." He said, barely pausing for breath. "Something important."

"Okay." Yugi said as he opened the door. _Now would be a good time to tell him..._ But the thought was lost in the concern for Yami's look. He looked almost sick.

"What's wrong?" They still stood in the doorway, although Yugi closed the door.

"Is your grandfather home?" he asked quickly.

"No he's gone to some kind of meeting. He'll be back in a day or two. Why?"

"You shouldn't be staying alone."

Yugi shrugged. "I've done it before." He crossed his arms, waiting. This wasn't what he wanted to say. He was still nervous. Yugi almost jumped when he realized this was the first time he had ever seen Yami like that. He was always sure of himself...

"Yugi, how do you feel about me?" His mouth dropped open. He wasn't expecting this.

"I--"

"Because I've just begin to notice little things that I don't now what to think about."

"Yami--"

"And I keep getting this feeling that you were expecting more, and--"

"Yami! Calm down! Yes, I do like you! I have since I first met you! How could I not?" Yugi finished sadly. "But I let you get away from me. I didn't tell you how I felt because I was afraid of how you'd react. I couldn't stand it if I just became the one who wasn't good enough." He was almost in tears by the time he finished.

"Yugi, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Yami reached out, touched his shoulder and the next thing Yugi knew, he was in his yami's arms.

They stayed like that for a long time. Finally Yami pulled away and whispered,

"I have to go, but Yugi I don't want this to change anything between us."

Yugi didn't know what to say so he shook his head and agreed quietly.

As Yami went, Yugi watched sadly.

_At least he knows._..was his consolation.

_What now..._was his question.

----------

_Cause I know I won't forget you..._

----------

--------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. Man, this guy is really confusing me. It's not getting any better either...thanks


End file.
